User talk:Awesome335/4
Hey guys! This is my 4th talk page! For my first talk page from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my second talk from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! For my third talk from 9/10/11 to 1/7/12, please go to User talk:Awesome335/3! hi! your an administrator please delet the page wlecome area (in reality exist other page named tutorial room and is the same) please delete it please Important!! Today, Seahorseruler blocked Chowder because he copied pics from the new wiki. This is really stupid, because half of their pics are taken from this wiki. We should consider demoting Seahorseruler, and un-block chowder, because he's just a victim. Please contact me as soon as possible. I also asked Sdgsgfs for his opinion. We aslo need wikia staff to demote him, cuase he's a bureaucrat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi. Thanks for contacting me. I would be glad to have a discussion with you regarding chowder. He copied a few dozen pictures from us without crediting us on the page it is being displayed or on the file page. Another note, Penguin-Pal has unblocked him for the following reason "was blocked beacause a of a meanless reason". However, This isn't a "meanless" reason because what he has done is against the law, and I am being serious here. This is a serious offense, and he can be fined a lot of money or if it is more serious, he can even serve jail time for it. Please reblock him and let Penguin-Pal know that Chowder's actions are against the law in the United States, and most of the civilized world. Thanks. If you want to discuss this further, feel welcome to chat with me on IRC. I would be more than happy to answer any further questions. Have a great day. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 19:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :( Don't block me, Look, I'm so sorry, I'll stop OK!!! -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) C-J Shadow Hi Awesome, I thought about your idea to delete the Card-Jitsu Shadow page, and i'm not really sure if it's the right thing to do, because CP team has already released .swf files of the shadow suit. Anyway, you are right- because this is still just a rumor. So i think we can timely move the content to a new page in the Ideas pages of the wiki. If so, we'll just have to protect the page, and explain that it's just a rumor, but it is possibe to add a new ideas to the Card Jitsu Shadow idea page. I hope that CP team will reveal some mor info about this subject, so at least there will be a reason to restore the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi Awesome, I didn't really anderstand your vote. Is it made for dsemoting users that have rights after bad use, or after a period of time of not being active? Thanks for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin News Hi Awesome, I noticed that some users's blog posts were added to the Club Penguin News in the main page. However, i didn't see that none of the admins confirmed the addition of these blogs to the CP News. Don't you think it's sort of odd? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did you block my IP on my other computer? I was editing Ideas: Famous Penguins. I was editing it because we can hardly read it because all this stuff like Abce2]]|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 00:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Request for Promotion Hi, Awesome335 Could you promote me into a bureaucrat? I need a promotion. Thanks- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 12:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Certificates Hi Awesome, Sorry if i bother you, but i had an idea to upload special as certificates, rather than writing blogs, etc. Here's an example: Test Wiki Certificate. Hope you like it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hello again, Awesome, Chowder is interested in being promoted and have rollback rights. Since October 2011, he have made ' ' edits. I think he is ready. do you agree, too? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Awesome335, I just want to tell that I was not active for two weeks due to exams. So, please don't think that I had left, and I am back now I will make plenty of edits soon to improve our wiki. And for your new vote I think you should increase the days because they are too short. And how is everything with you? I hope you are fine. I hope you will reply back soon! Sdgsgfs 09:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) POTM Hi Awesome, I think it's the right time for maing a new vote for the Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month, don't you think so? There are 3 main editors this month. Here they are, including reasons: *Mixer2301- Added galleries, edited alot, and he is one of the most active users this month, *CHOWDER2000- Have made many edits since the beggining of the month. He really helps keeping the wiki in a good shape. *Dps04- Dps archived more than 1000 edits this mont, and helped expanding the wiki, in his first month here. Please reply soon, so a vote will be held! I also asked Sdgsgfs, so he'll give his opinion, too. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Awesome335, I am SpooksMaster88. I was wondering how you made the page have the option to upload an image from a source url. I want to bring it over to the admins of another wiki. Thanks!! ~SpOoKs MaStEr 09:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Results Soon! Hello Awesome335, So only few days are for the vote to be closed of the new policy. Will you think of making changes in this policy, like increasing the new number of days for admins and rollbacks because all are saying that you should increase the number of days. I hope this new policy will help us improve our wiki! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) THAT'S IT!!! I blocked Edy82 for keeping adding offensive and pointles categories and vandalising. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall! Hi, Please vote that we should have a message wall or not?, Please Click here -- '''CHOWDER'2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hello Awesome335, Did you see the new Message Wall that wikia posted about it today. What do you think about it? Shall I make a community vote in the vote page. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 04:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) YoungprincePF Umm.. Didn't youngprince said don't message, But you message him -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Messages It was plus three; I thought it would just give them idea on what to expect. How can you vote without knowing what to vote on?! -'ShrimpPin' Happy early birthday Hi awesome335, Happy early birthday. I made you a birthday hat Please text me back. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 19:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Awesome335, Happy Birthday to YOU!! From you're pal --Roger6881:) 21:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) b birthday your birthday is on the super bowl you know that means its SOOPAH AWESOME!!!!11!1! -- the dark lord is hungy ' ' feed him unicorns!' 21:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Awesome335, I heard it's your birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! I wish you a happy birthday and hope you'll live thousands years! Hope you'll stay in this wiki for a very long time to celebrate many b-days of yours. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 04:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? RE: Hi I don't hate you. I'm not here for good, but I'm rather here to somewhat strengthen wiki relations. I'll be here to fix up articles every other day, but I'll also be here to answer any questions users have about the new wiki that the other users there may not answer. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 00:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ps300 vandalizes Hello Awesome335, There is a new problem here! You remember Penguinstorm300 he broke on of our policys, you can find it on this in this blog, you'll notice that he changed my comment under Star Kirby12 to a bad word. We need to do something for him, he's not active and now breaks our wiki policy. I have told Dopp, but I think you should tell her again, I will leave the comment until you see it, then you can revert if you want. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm suggesting a CPW Awards Hey there Awesome335, having a good day? If yes that'll be good. Oh and I'm suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards as I think those who have done helping the wiki in the year should deserve some awards. The awards will start somewhere at Spring this year as we need a lot of preparation for the awards as this will be the first one. Oh and I might not sure if wikiers on this wiki accept it so we might need to put this on the vote page. Oh and for more information go here: User blog:Welcome00/Suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards I will send the same message to Sdgsgfs and Penguin-Pal. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Roger6881 again Hello Awesome335, We had today another fight with this Roger6881. He was mean to Shay Dow and when I told them to apologize, Shay Dow said sorry, but Roger6881 didn't. I have some proofs I took when they were chatting fighting: 6:41 Roger6881: Hi 6:41 Shay Dow: hi 6:41 Roger6881: Isn't my picture SO cute? 6:41 Shay Dow: NO no 6:42 Roger6881: Wha? This is cute ._. 6:42 Shay Dow: nope no cute 6:43 Roger6881: You don't know the meaning of cute 6:44 Shay Dow: Hey! Don't you dare start what happened what happened with Awesome 6:45 Roger6881: I'm stating you don't no the meaning of cute Jeez, 6:46 Shay Dow: I know the meaning of cute, thank you very much 6:46 Roger6881: And besides, Awesome told me somet you don't know 6:46 Shay Dow: So? 6:47 Roger6881: And what's cute to you Mr. know-it-all? 6:47 Shay Dow: EXCUSE ME! DO NOT CALL ME NAMES This is during the fight. When I tolds them to apologize to each other he's each answer: Roger6881: Shay dow who in your you up mist tone do you think you ARE! Sdgsgfs: Say sorry to each other Shay Dow: sorry Roger6881: I'm not listining to this! IVE JUST COME BACK FROM SCHOOL BEING TREATED LIKE A NEWBEE I hope that you will answer back soon. Also, I think we should take strick action against him. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can i be on your list on your user page please. You can be on my list -- '''CHOWDER'2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello Awesome, I wanted to say taht i have a big Math test tommorow, so i will probably not be able to join a discussion today, although ill try to follow what's happeneing today. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you join the chat please, if you are online? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hi Awesome, I am now active as usual. I will come back to the wiki in a few hour, and be able to discuss with you and Sdgsgfs about the council, and whatever is important or is necessary. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) chat it's after midnight, but i cant sleep, so ill see what you wanted to tell me on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 23:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hey Awesome335, do you think you could add me to the Wiki Council page whenever you get the chance? I would like to participate in the meetings. Thanks! --Hey.youcp (Talk) 01:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Please! Awesome? PLEASE UN-BLOCK ROGER. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND ON THIS WIKI. Please! Please! Please! I HAVE BANNED MY SELF FROM CHAT AS A PROTEST. HE WAS JUST SAD. I AM NOT GOING TO EDIT EITHER Merging pages Hey there Awesome335! I just wondering if well you can merge Ice Cave and Cave (Mountain Expedition) because technically the page is about the same room only different party. So I would suggest you to merge it. I will send the same message to Penguin-Pal and Sdgsgfs. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hello, Join chat please. Sdgsgfs 16:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat I joined chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome00 Second Quiz's Template Hey Awesome335, CONGRATULATIONS for winning my second quiz. Oh and the template has been created and the this is the template: --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't Quit Don't Quit We need you -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Can you go on Chat and Private Chat -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving this wiki -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 00:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Please say you won't Hello Awesome335, Why did you quit this wiki? We need please don't quit, we made admin council and all other things. :( Please reply to me giving reasons. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Message Hi, i just emailed you. Can you pelease check your e-mail? Your user page vandalized! Hello Awesome335, Your page got vandalized today, but I reverted everything and protected your page so that only admins can edit it. The user who vandalized is Pepsi86. I have blocked him, so we can forget this. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) 82.12.153.107 Can you please ban 82.12.153.107 for me. He's putting information about trolling into pages. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 22:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited!!! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 08:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy65 back and Welcome00 promotion! Hello Awesome335, Happy65 is back, where is going to be very active. Also, he was really active today. I wanted to inform you that Welcome00 was promoted to Chatmod today by Happy65. I agreed with Happy65, where asked me and I agreed. SO, if you don't agree you can just tell during admins meetings or other times. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 19:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Top User Hi Awesome, I noticed that one of your templates says "Awesome is top user #51. Can you tell me what it means? Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 22:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. thanks for the nvitaton1 :) shay dow is throwing a party in the same day, btw. Your party seems really fun! I hope I can make this! ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 20:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can i pleas be unbanned from the chat? --Shurow|4:21 PM|2/18/12 I need help the Wiki will not let me make a blog post what do i do? (Gary3008 23:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Happy65 told me to tell you that he is on vacation from next week and he also told you to stay 1 hour and 30 mins after the Council meeting on 5:30 GMT, he wants to talk with you. Thanks- [[User:Mixer2301| Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 11:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Mixer is Ambassodor Hello Awesome335, Make Mixer2301 Ambassodor due to the fact I quit. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) privatewikis I created the wiki now. Instructions * Import the Class 1 CA certificate from CAcert here. (Optional, just accept the warnings from the SSLed site, or use HTTP). * Visit https://wonderful.madhacker.biz/privwikis/index.php/Main_Page and create your account. Then logout (due to some bug). * Contact me on IRC for access to your wiki, which is at https://wonderful.madhacker.biz/privwikis/cpw-apw/index.php/Main_Page. 23:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Urgent Every time I check my messages I see that you're not chat, so I'm not sure what time I should be on at. I have school Monday-Friday and usually unavailable until after 9 PM EST on weekdays. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 03:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) hi Hello Awesome335, Seahorse refuses Mixer2301 as an ambassador cuz he says mixer2301 is mean. but he accepts me their, so i will do my job. Sdgsgfs 12:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, The Time of my party is been changed to 9:00am PST. -- '''CHOWDER'2000EPF Agent 15:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you please join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is this page needed? Hey Awesome335!! I just wondering that I was checking the top 50 longest pages and the following page is on the first spot: *List of Item IDs For me, this page is kinda useless and really unneeded coz well the ID for a specific item might have been already placed on the article about the item itself. Plus for being a really long page with no pictures at all, I can't also seem to find the uses of the page.I do wanna suggest this page up to deletion but i didnt put up the template yet. Anyways, although the page is long, there are so far only few ppl edit the page. Plus the page is really unedited for a while. I will send the same message to a couple of other active admins. --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 07:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Awesome335, The new Club Penguin Wiki Admins, had agreed to sign a Peace Treaty. But, they told we should send them one first. So, we must design one soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Peace Treaty Hi Awesome, Well you wanted anything, so I will happily tell you some of my ideas. I hope these will be OK and worthy enough to be added to this vital Page, also I'd recommend locking the page it's self. Well Here are some of my ideas written in the casual forum of a list: *Any found vandalises shall be blocked from are wiki. *No advertising of any kind, meaning via messages. Users must apply of own free-will (same for new-wiki.) *Begging for rights on this wiki, and the new-wiki's Admirals shall be informed. These are all of my suggestions, I hope these can be processed into the Treaty, also all things here are the same for us. But I do not think we will do that anyway. Best regards, ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 21:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Meeting That's fine, but after 3 CST (4 EST) please. -'''ShrimpPin Hi Hi Awesome335, You know the user YoungprincePF, Who was blocked for violating COPPA, I notice you found his sockpuppets, YoungprinceCP, YoungprinceCP2 and YoungprinceCPPF, I have found another sockhopper of him called PF-Youngprince, Should this user be blocked too, Leave a message! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 13:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Fame! Hello Awesome335, The Wall of Fame votes are here! I hope you will take place in the votes. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, can we agree on the Soccer Wiki and the Mr Popper's Penguins Wiki to be used as affiliated wikis so we can do private admin meetings on both of the wikis. Thank You very much. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 17:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Awesome Some users want ed to edit the page CPPS, but the page was previous deleted. Becasue you are the one that deleted, i wanted to ask you if it is ok to restore it, and make a cleanup for the wiki style. Please contact me and tell me if it is ok. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, I joined chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) y u delete club penguin the tv series it will happen i work for disney its not fake :p Sorry for such a short notice Hi Awesome335, As you may not know ... but the wiki has had a lot of improvement, and certain things has gone bad. These are: Slang in articles (CP instead of Cub Penguin.) Pictures are off ... Blog posts are un-wiki related, you get the idea, anyway. Maybe this could be brought up for Wiki council, I'd like you to please message me if you confirm this! Thank you, Roger6881 23:12, March 9th, 2012, (UTC) Or: ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 23:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal It's that day again we've had a vandal here is proof: ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 22:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Awesome335, You started the votes without telling before, lol! Anyway, don't you think I'm a WIKI Saver, I was only rollback available and made changes, then I got my admins rights so I revived homepage and others. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 02:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Dps04 I have given test adminship rights to Dps04 until 15/03/12. If you diasgree with my desicion, please demote him again. Thank You. * ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Awesome335, I have won Wall of Fame, can you please add my name in the Wall of Fame? Add my name and write a comment. Thank you,Sdgsgfs 02:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Awards Filter Fixed Hi Awesome, I wanted to inform you that i fixed today the problem in the chat flters, that casue blocking parts of words such as "assignment", because they contain a bad word in some part of the word. However, it cause another broblem with blocking words. If you want, i'll tell you how i fixed this, and the problem in PM. P.S. i have also updated the Red X image of the filter. Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Notice Please let the PH tracker on my Profile.I can't do it because it says spam but it isn't.IT IS ACCURATE BECAUSE I TRIED TO GO IN AN AREA ONCE WITH IT AND IT HAD ROOKIE AND ROCKHOPPER IN THE ROOM Signature Trouble Hi I need my siggy look like this: Gr b But it says: Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. How do I do that? -Gr b 09:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chat please ~Happy65 ''' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 13:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC)